In the past, garments were constructed from one or more basic materials that were typically selected based on durability, availability, cost, and manufacturing limitations. Besides providing warmth, and/or protection, these materials usually did not afford garments any specific qualities. Nowadays, garments are constructed from a variety of materials that may be chosen to give a particular item of apparel desirable characteristics. One such example is athletic garments, which may be composed of blends of materials that contain polyester and a combination of other materials including nylon, rayon, cotton, cellulose, and the like. Generally, these blends are referred to as “polyester blends” and are used to make garments with performance characteristics that are ideal for athletic activities such as minimal weight, increased elasticity, and/or moisture control.